


Holiday Vacation

by AngelFlower



Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2
Genre: 2nd Person, California, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: (Y/n) takes Sulik to her favorite places in preparation to confess her love for him.
Relationships: Sulik/Reader
Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303058
Kudos: 1





	Holiday Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> For: Anon
> 
> A/n: Anon wanted something of them traveling so I attempted this, it's not amazing but I tried. I tried to write Sulik as well as I could but he's hard to write for. I've never been to California so these locations probably suck, please correct me on locations if you've been or are from California, I'd appreciate it.
> 
> And as a warning: I have no idea what was up with me when writing this but my brain is working slow and my writing is stilted and not the best. Correct me on my grammar if you could.

Sulik never celebrated Christmas, or any holidays for that matter, so when (Y/n) brought it up he was intrigued. She suggested visiting areas she thought were pretty would be a good Christmas present to herself and Sulik. He wasn't over-excited at the idea but he didn't mind it, the first stop was Fresno.

Fresno was an okay place, almost every building was decrepit, but (Y/n) seemed to enjoy it. He couldn't deny that he liked seeing her happy, he often thought of how beautiful she was compared to the ugly world around her.

"So, how is it, Sulik?" She asked "mostly just ruins, not much life here" she nodded "of course there's not much, it was bombed to hell like everything else in the world." She picked up a pebble as threw at a broken-down building, it clattered on the cement of ruined rocks that had once been walls, it skipped as it hit each segment of the rubble.

As the two left to their next destination, Lake Tahoe, (Y/n) began to speak "sooooo, how've ya been?" She sounded awkward as she said those words. "You not very good at conversion" she rolled her eyes "just trying to be friendly" Sulik smiled "of course, I have been fine, we have been traveling together for long, I would expect you to know this by now."

"I've been good, thanks for asking" Sulik chucked "quite passive-aggressive, are we?" (Y/n) nodded and crossed her arms "Yes, I am" but she smiled slightly "you are like a child." He shook his head but still offered her a smile. Something has bothered (Y/n) for a long time as they traveled together, it was her like for him, what started as a friend like evolved into a romantic like, and if they ever got together she's sure it would evolve even more into a love for him

She wanted to confess today, what's more, romantic than observing beautiful places? Well, as beautiful as a wasteland can get.

When they arrived the lake was tinted a radiated green, despite the cost of swimming in the lake, it was quite beautiful, the green did make the lake look a bit dirty but she was used to that by now. "So, how are you enjoying the lake?" She asked, she fidgeted slightly. "It is irradiated nicely" he laughed, (Y/n) let out a giggle, softly smiling at him and looking into his eyes, Sulik recognized that stare, a state of love.

"Do you think the lake is pretty? I do, it's kinda romantic, isn't it?" Her face heated up as she said those words, she looked down at her feet awkwardly, trying to hint him in the right direction. "You like me?" He asked, smirking slightly, (Y/n)'s eyes widened "is it that obvious?" He could practically feel the heat coming off her face, he chuckled and nodded "of course, you are too obvious all the time."

"Well, what do you think of me?" She grabbed her arm, feeling insecure, Sulik nodded softly "yes, you are good, stupid but good, and attractive" she scoffed slightly and then let out a small giggle "stupid am I? Most men who liked a girl wouldn't say something like that." She didn't sound offended, she wasn't offended in the least, she knew Sulik for long enough to tell he was joking.

"I am not most men, and you not most women." She smiled and looked into his eyes "I suppose that true..." She paused, she stared at the irradiated river for a moment, taking in the scenery around them, and sighed. "So are we together now?" Sulik nodded and grabbed her hands.

"Yes, of course," he said and leaned into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I'm not good at writing stuff like this but I'm trying to get better but even then they all end up short like this. I'm sorry if you didn't like this Anon but I tried my hardest.


End file.
